Gelumcaedus
Hungarian: Russian: Farsi: |members = Gregorek Andre Gregorek and Andre's brother Martin Dominguez |season3 = X |season5 = X |season6 = X |comics = X |portlandwu = X }} A Gelumcaedus (GAY-loom-KY-dus; ''Grimm: GEL-um-KY-dus''; Lat. gelum "coldness" + caedis "kill") is an alligator-like Wesen that first appeared in . Characteristics When they woge, Gelumcaedus gain thick, pale-green skin. Their mouths extend forward, widen, and become filled with razor-sharp teeth. Their hair and outer ears retract, and they gain sharp claws. Physically, Gelumcaedus are incredibly powerful, able to tear a man's limbs clean out of their sockets and cause multiple fractures simply by shaking them. Their grip is nearly impossible to escape. They are durable creatures, able to withstand great force. They are also able to move with incredible speed for their large size. Gelumcaedus are exceptionally hardy and adapted to living perfectly in dark and severely fetid conditions without any noticeable health problems as a result. Behavior Gelumcaedus are commonly known to have dormant periods when they retreat to bunkers fashioned within storm drains and live off of their plunder. One of the oldest known Wesen species, they served in the Praetorian Guard during Caligula's reign and were hired to protect the newly built aqueducts. They carried on in this role throughout Rome's history, and when Rome fell, they retreated into the aqueducts to get away. Some speculate this is why they're fond of storm drains. However, Gelumcaedus are also known to live above ground; Rosalee mentions that in the American South, Gelumcaedus are known to live in swampy marshes, and Gregorek also had a condo in South Florida. Gelumcaedus are an incredibly aggressive and dangerous Wesen that will attack with little provocation, using their powerful jaws and inhuman strength to literally break apart those that get in their way. Their typical way of killing has been compared to Siegbarstes in terms of both brutality and strength. Their relationship with Grimms is one of both fear and respect. They refer to Grimms by their old Latin name, Dēcapitāre, which means "he who decapitates." Grimms use a weapon called a vambrace that is specifically designed to do battle with and kill a Gelumcaedus. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries (By Theresa Rubel) WILL NOT ME It's like I cant go out anywhere anymore. Everywhere I go there they are. A girl I know from the shelter invited me to a party. I finally gave in and went after she begged me. It was all fun until showed up. He was all into me until I turned down his advances. Suddenly, he's all freakin out yelling about how I'm a Grimm whatever that means. Is it me??}} Season 3 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images GelumcaedusConcept.jpg|Concept art 307-promo.jpg 307-Gator.png 307-Gelumcaedus.png 307-Gelumcaedus2.png 307-Nick vs. the Gelumcaedus.gif 307-Gelumcaedus3.png 307 Gelumcaedis Diaries 1.png|Gelumcaedus in the Praetorian Guard 307 Gelumcaedis Diaries 2.png|Breathing apparatus 307 Gelumcaedis Diaries 3.png|Gelumcaedus attacking Reginald (left page) and the vambrace (right page) 501-Gelumcaedus.png 608-Woged arm.png 608-Frankenstein Experiment.gif 608-Patrick Shelley woged.png Video Trivia *Despite being rare Wesen, Gelumcaedus are among the most prolifically recorded by the Grimm community. Category:Pseudosuchian Wesen Category:Wesen Names in Latin Category:Wesen in South Africa Category:Wesen in the United Kingdom Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:2015 Löwen Games Final 4